The Scarlet Photographer
by CherylMolla32
Summary: "Cheryl Sonsette Molla...Oh, I remember her. No one can forget her, after the first time met. She is cold with the heart like steel, and her stare when angry can freeze even the bravest man.However, she is friendly, not like how I do toward strangers. Also, watch out Watson: Her spaghetti tastes too good to be true." - Sherlock Holmes, after The Great Game.


"To me, the magic of photography, per se, is that you can capture an instant of a second that couldn't exist before and couldn't exist after. It's almost like a cowboy that draws his gun. You draw a second before or after, you miss and you're dead - not them. To me, photography's always like that."

One unusual characteristic of Sherlock Holmes is that he has never cared for women. There was, well 'were', some special women like Mrs Hudson, Molly and later on Irene Adler that he care for. And there was that young lady, the one with the camera who left a great impression on him. Even though he did not love her, he'd never forget her. However, this story is not going to began with her description, but it began with a chase.

It was a lovely afternoon on London Bridge, with the extra wind and small rain. And by lovely it means chasing after some suspects till your lungs burst. Hopkin has asked for this case, since he was new and need some leads. This murder mystery only rate like, 4 but since it was indeed a boring afternoon, Sherlock took it. On that day, London Bridge attracts so many tourists that if the bridge was made out of something else weaker than stone, it will fall apart. The suspects have guns and 320 mills so they just shot in the sky and the tourists ran like tsunami. Because Sherlock was in the back, so for a couple of time he almost got choked by the running crowd. And if anybody asks where the bloody hell is John, then yes, he has decided to stay at home to help Mrs Hudson. She 's got hips problems; and the past days John hasn't got much sleep because Sherlock insisted on playing the violin at three in the morning to help him think. Anyway, back on London Bridge, Sherlock was being squash by a fat Chinese man. And the suspects would have gotten away if it wasn't for that photographer. She may look like a normal college student with the bag and the big cream-colour scarf taking photos. Taking the chance, she wriggled through the crowd, got close to the criminals and took photos of their (ugly) faces. They froze for the flashing light, then got carried away by the running crowd. The leader didn't surrender. He pushed the crowd aside and chased after the girl and did Holmes(slim figure helps a lot). Right when the leader pulled out his gun, the girl ducked and Holmes kicked at his hand and got the gun, stroke another punch in his stomach. Of course after about 3 minutes, the bridge was completely cleared, except for him, her, the criminals with their leader on the ground, the money and a helicopter with rope ladder ready. -They have backup!- The girl screamed, she was still taking photos though. -Of course, with that kind of money…Wait, you know the money is faked? -Yes, with 12-mm-gun and carry golf bags through the street and the layers of unknown metal on their shoes, do you think I'm dumb? -No. You are not a journalist or a scholarship student since your right hand is not as strong as it should be cause by writing a lot, but you are right-handed. Your sight is way too sharp compare to normal person to spot small details like that, unless you've practice or use to spot small details in a long time. I'll say a photographer thanks to the camera. -Okay, Mr Holmes! That helicopter has a machine gun and we have 10 seconds before our brains are splash all over this corner. What are you… -You know my name. -Yes, I know your friend! Now… -Is the camera water-proof? -Yes and wait…You want me to jump into River Thames? -NOW! The water was icy cold, but it helps you think. A machine gun fired into the river helps you think more. They both dived deeper, until the sound of the engine was far enough. -Did you get shot? -Your camera? I need it. -After this, NO. Get through it! She swam to the shore, leaving Sherlock with a blank expression on his face, which is rare. … -Sherlock, why are you wet?- John asked while making some tea like this thing happens regularly(it does). Sherlock removed his coat and hung it. -I went for a swim in River Thames. -Oh, that. Um, Sherlock, do you know we are going to have new neighbour? And the weird thing that she was actually wet head-to-toes. -How tall? -About five feet. -Hair? -A brunette I guess, since her hair was wet. -Big cream-colour scarf? -Yeah. -And light scene of…*sniff* cherry-blossom perfume. -Yes. -She has just left? -A couple minutes before you came home. She rented the third floor. -Did she leave anything behind? -Well she left this envelope for you, the upstair 'consulting detective'. -Leave it John, I'll check it later. Now what is important is a hot bath to avoid hypothermia. Later in the evening, Holmes examined the envelope carefully and John went to buy some milk because (duh) they are out of milk. He used the paper knife carefully made a gash and a single hairpin fell out with a note attached to it. _This is a warning Mr Holmes: The game is on._ _C. S. M._ Then he got bored and began to shoot the smiley face on the wall; John got home and they argued because of a head in the refrigerator and the Solar System; John left; Mrs Hudson saw the wall and count it on their rent; some random house on Baker Street exploded but Sherlock was perfectly fine.(gasp)The next morning John saw the news and rushed back only to find Mycroft and Sherlock talking about MI6; went to Scotland Yards; got Moriaty's first piece of puzzles; found the trainers; went to St Bart's laboratory to examine it; Molly introduced Jim from IT; Sherlock pointed out that Jim is gay; the photographer show up; Molly left… [PAUSED; REPLAY] -That, plus the _extremely_ suggestive fact that he just left his number under this dish here ... _(he shows her the card that Jim left under the dish)_ ... and I'd say you'd better break it off now and save yourself the pain. -Can I have that?


End file.
